About the characters
About the Characters: Lily .C Lily is a 15 year old high school student who is trying to be successful and as well has a rough life. Lily has gone through so much in her past for example: Bullying, beaten up, lost the person she loved the most and almost attempted suicide but then after those things in her head are trying to fade she meets a girl named Maria, Lily would always feel better by talking to her everyday they became really close until one day Lily saw Maria in person at a public library...but the one thing that kept Lily on high alert is a bookstore employee Joe Goldberg. Lily is very suspicious when it comes to people like Joe, Crazy Obsessive psycho. Maria .H Maria is a 15 year old girl who is sometimes misunderstood and mostly understandable by people she knows and loves as well she loves nature and she loves going on adventures alone. Maria has gone through tough times in her past as well example: Losing a family member Depression and bullying when she was 14 years old but that all went away when she met Lily they would talk everyday until they met in person at a public library, but Maria saw a man with a familiar face structure it was of course Joe Goldberg. Guinevere Beck Beck was a aspiring writer who had a couple of issues in the past Her dad did fell unconscious on the floor which beck thought was dead because of how devastating it was then boys would call her names back in school and with beck having. Well daddy issues and being on tinder then she met Joe Goldberg she starts to like him until they had their first kiss at mooneys bookstore but then they broke up and got back together but then she got caught cheating on her therapist, a day later Beck finds out Joe is obsessed with her Joe puts beck in a cage and keeps her in there until beck was trying to escape and beck got killed by Joe....However Lily and Maria wished Beck to them so she can help them so of course she did and had a lot of connections with the two girls separately. Joe Goldberg Joe is a bookstore manager who meets Guinevere Beck and starts to fall in love with her and as well becomes obsessive with beck he will do what ever it takes to make Beck her boyfriend even if it means murder until then Beck tries to escape Joe but kills her then he moved to LA then he moved to Plainfield to see where it will take him when he started working at a public library in Plainfield he see's two girls (Lily and Maria) talking although he couldn't stop staring at Maria. Joe finds Lily walking in an alley way and hits her on the head and takes her in the basement of the library and does what ever he can to stop Lily from protecting Maria. Annika Attwater Annika is one of Becks friends after Becks death Lynn one of becks other friends moved to Paris for modeling and Annika wanted to move to Chicago Illinois for a better life and she where it will take her until she decides to work with Joe at the bookstore she also helped Lily and Maria, Annika took Lily to the hospital because of a stab wound but then Annika gets trapped by Joe (Joe looked creepy not a good picture) Annika needed to be saved